


红玫瑰 #jaedo

by kaninnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn





	红玫瑰 #jaedo

午后的阳光慢慢照进来的时候，办公室里的落地大钟刚刚敲响过四下。仲夏天刚过去没多久，天气还是闷闷热热的，更何况司令长不在房间里，大家都松松散散的，打瞌睡的索性趴在桌子上流着哈喇子睡得香甜，有的就翘起二郎腿吃着点心读起今日的报纸来，随随便便抓着经过的同僚聊着无关痛痒的八卦，哪个女明星又被人包养了，最近好像新上一部西洋映画。一辆全黑的轿车拐了个弯停在大门前，驻守门外的人朝着下车的人敬礼，军靴踏下地面的一刻把全部人都惊醒了，手忙脚乱把东西收拾好，一瞬间仿佛被猎人吓跑的鸟群一样四散。

郑在玹这几天忙得脚不沾地，先是郊区那边的战线出现了点儿问题，山匪不知道是不是吃了熊心豹子胆，居然敢晚上向军营下手，气的郑在玹连夜就带着人马把人家整个巢都掀得一干二净不留一个活口。

从山上回来之后又被人请去府上，说是喝茶，其实就是摇着狗尾巴在巴结讨好郑在玹，让他给自己的军火交易行个方便。一盏茶喝下来毫不痛快，什么上品乌龙，放他妈的狗屁，郑在玹喝下去感觉像是对方在忽悠自己，离开的时候太阳都下山了。随后又出席了几个酒会，于是好几天没回办公室，他坐在车上按摩太阳穴，估摸着堆积在自己案头的文件该有自己半个人高。

前几天剿匪的时候受了点伤还没好全，郑在玹坐在椅子上让副手给自己涂药酒，副手把他的军服一脱下，本来就没一处好皮肤的背上一处处青青紫紫的瘀痕，比调色盘还要夸张。郑在玹脾气暴，副手怕自己一不小心把人弄痛了，自己的头也不保了，于是悄悄地把桌上的左轮手枪拉到郑在玹碰不到的地方。

饶是郑在玹这种经历过枪林弹雨的人都忍不住痛，副手一边帮自己揉背的时候郑在玹痛得呲牙咧嘴的，抄起一份文件就拍到对方的手上叫他轻点儿，想谋杀上司吗。副手委屈巴巴的说我就是个只会耍步枪玩子弹儿的大老粗，手劲儿肯定比不上郑哥您的那些老婆了。他说，我看前几天来郑哥您这里那个财政总长金老爷子，他那女儿倒是不错，不然郑哥您考虑考虑一下呗。

郑在玹骂骂咧咧的说你多事呢，是不是嫌命长，我倒是可以送你一程，直把人吓得闭了嘴。金老头前几天来过，他跟郑在玹关系一般，算得上点头之交，他亲自来访的时候郑在玹觉得奇怪。金老爷说了半天，简单来说就是政治联姻，把郑金两家结为姻亲，到时候金家得到的好处，女婿也能分到一杯羹。

郑在玹听出来了，原来也是一个想要巴结他的人，不过金家在上海有头有面，还管钱，郑在玹还是觉得这单生意挺划算。他笑嘻嘻的耍嘴皮子把人送走了，对方留下的提亲礼却一直放在郑在玹桌上没动。他打开那个绸缎盒子，把威士忌倒进玻璃杯里，一下喝了半杯。金老爷当天离开前把他那还在留洋读书的女儿的照片也一同交给了郑在玹。金老头那闺女，叫什么，金道妍，倒是长得挺标致漂亮，郑在玹看着照片想，比他家里那几个女人漂亮多了。他想了想，把搁在桌子上的两条腿都放了下来，走到门边那个话机前给金家拨了通电话，问金家什么时候有空吃个便饭，这头婚事也该定下来了。

自己被亲爹单方面嫁出去的时候，金道妍正提着个小皮包，前脚刚从船上下来。管家早就来了码头等着大小姐，一下地他就命人把大小姐的行李都小心打包好放到车上，小心别磕着碰着，小姐可宝贝它们了。金道妍坐在小轿车的后座跟管家聊着在大不列颠的所见所闻，什么歌剧呀名画呀她都看了个遍，要不是阿爹写信让她毕业了就回上海，自己还真的不想回来了。管家笑着说，老爷夫人还有大少爷也是惦记你罢了，小姐去了英国那么久也是时候回家了。

金道妍一下车就直奔家里，高跟鞋踩在地上咯咯响，一进家门就抱着下来迎接她的父母说女儿真的是想死你们了，金夫人说这么喜庆的日子别说不吉利的话，不过还是眼泛泪光的抱住了女儿。金道妍看着妈妈哭成这个样子觉得哪里怪怪的，可是一下子说不上来，知道自己走进房间看见床上一个一个礼盒叠了起来，一打开看，里面全是名贵的衣服首饰，最大的盒子里还有一件纯白色婚纱。金道妍以为是他哥要娶妻了，缠着金东炫问了半天嫂子是谁，最后她哥脸有难色的郑重地说，盒子里的那件婚纱，是道妍你的，婚礼就在明天举行。

那天晚上，金道妍把金家上下弄得鸡飞狗跳，她哭着闹了好久，爸妈说什么也不肯嫁。现在都什么年代了，她在西洋留过学的思想也开放，现在人家外国崇尚自由恋爱，还搞什么私定婚约，守旧又过时。金道妍眼见父亲不肯退让，气得她一把拿起餐桌上的餐刀就要捅自己的肚子，还好被金东炫和几个下人及时拦下了，不过还是把金夫人吓得双腿一软昏了过去。

金老爷管他什么free不freedom的，他听不懂洋文，金道妍的话倒是把他气得半白的胡子都在抖。最后金老爷一怒之下，叫人把金道妍手脚绑着锁到房间里面去，说什么也别让她出来，直到婚礼为止。

闹了一晚上，金道妍手脚使不得，只能躺在床上默默流泪。什么为大局着想，她觉得她爹可能是这几年当官都当懵了，怎么可以随便把女儿当物件一般给了别人。这还不算什么，金道妍觉得自己怎么也是个大家闺秀，家里有权有势又有钱，她怎么也没想到自己居然沦落到要给人当个妾。

自己的未来丈夫还没见过一面，她爹只说是个军长爷，金道妍觉得这个郑在玹肯定是什么油头低俗的大肥猪老色鬼，想到这里，刚刚停下来的眼泪又涌出来了。身下的枕头干了又变湿，金道妍一双好看的大眼睛都哭肿了像两颗核桃，她迷迷糊糊睡着的时候，脸上还带着两行还没干透的泪痕。

第二天早上金道妍被她爹从床上拉了起来，说是别耽误了吉时，何况人家郑司令长还在府里等着呢，别磨磨蹭蹭的。金道妍一双手腕脚腕被捆了一晚上都红肿了，还有点破皮，被人伺候着换上婚纱的时候，袖子和丝袜的蕾丝边刮在伤口上火辣辣的痛。

金道妍差点是被人押解着坐上来接她的轿车，她一路上一言不发，红肿的眼睛看着车窗外，也不知道在想着什么。陪着她上车的小丫头从倒后镜了看着她的大小姐，偷偷地叹了口气。他们在郑府的后院下了车，轿车的引擎惊起了花园里一群白鸽，金道妍看着那群雪白的鸽子拍着翅膀，哗啦啦的飞往一片蓝天白云，忍了一程车的眼泪终究还是掉了下来。

不过到了最后，这场婚礼还是没办得成。也不是金道妍穿着婚纱逃婚，她跟郑在玹终于见上了第一面，没想到还是个高大英俊的男人，一头黑发梳得整整齐齐，身上那套洋服正合身，整个人看起来跟金道妍想象中截然不同。

可是这又怎么样，就算郑在玹不是个肚满肠肥的大肥老头，金道妍心中还是过不去，于是她当着全部宾客的面前打碎了手上的酒杯，抓起一片碎玻璃抵住自己的脖子，一手指着站在面前的郑在玹，哭喊着说什么自己也不会嫁给这个人。玻璃碎片把她的手割破了，手心涌出的血染红了白色的蕾丝手套，滴到婚纱上仿佛开在雪地上的曼珠沙华。

金家大小姐宁死不屈的气势把全个大厅里的人都吓到愣住了，还把金老爷气得脸一阵青一阵白，差点就要高血压发作。家丑外扬多丢脸，这下好了，全上海都知道财政总长的女儿是被迫着嫁入郑家，那群人又不知道要怎么在背后嚼舌根儿了。他命人把金道妍带到郑在玹安排给她的房间里去，转头向着郑在玹赔着不是，说我这女儿不争气，在英国学了什么不好的回来，给司令长添乱了。郑在玹笑着摆摆手，他说你女儿我喜欢的紧，自然不会让她出什么事，还命人恭送了金老爷金夫人回府。

刚刚第一次跟金道妍见面的时候，郑在玹就很俗套的对金家大小姐一见倾心。真人确实比照片中看起来好看多了，乌黑柔顺的长发绑了辫子垂在一边，自己帮她挑的婚纱穿在金道妍身上非常合身，细腰看起来像稻穗一样软，仿佛一手就能把人环住抱在怀里亲。人们常说穿着婚纱的女人最漂亮，郑在玹活了二十几年，今天此时此刻总算明白了这句话。他娶过五个老婆，每一个都是各有特色的美人，却从来没有一个会让他如此心如鹿撞。

不过就是难为了金小姐，郑在玹看着那双恶狠狠地盯着自己的眼睛，红红肿肿的，肯定是前一天哭得撕心裂肺。也难怪，自己跟她素未谋面，一见面就要成为自己的妾，郑在玹想着要是自己，他也要哭着说不嫁了。

洗过澡的郑在玹换下了洋服，穿着睡袍经过金道妍的房间时，他脚下一顿，转身就到了楼下命人给他一杯热的蜂蜜水。郑在玹端着杯子上楼，打开房间门的时候他还怕里面的人会一手把枕头扔过来让他滚出去，还好金道妍已经睡下了。她趴在床上，身上还穿着那件染血的婚纱，两颊上残留着两行尚未干的泪痕。

郑在玹轻轻把金道妍受伤的那只手的手套脱了下来，她的手心被玻璃碎划开了一道口子，干涸的血迹锈红色的缀在她的手上，郑在玹看着只觉得刚刚那块玻璃正插在他自己的心上。他怜惜地把那只手亲了又亲，要是这几个吻能够使伤口痊愈，那该有多好。

安安静静的金道妍看起来真的很温顺，方才那个刚烈的女子不见了踪影。郑在玹走到床边蹲了下来，温柔抵摩挲着妻子的脸，用大拇指擦去了她脸上的眼泪。他静悄悄地钻进被窝，把金道妍也捞过来抱着，那细腰真的跟想象中一模一样，郑在玹不费力气就把老婆抱进了怀里，整个人轻飘飘的，郑在玹纳闷金道妍在英国的时候该不会是喝露水儿过活的吧。

金道妍一张鹅蛋小脸还是有点肉乎乎的，郑在玹忍不住上手捏了一把，怀了的人这才迷迷糊糊的把眼睛睁开了一条缝儿，抱着郑在玹往他的胸前靠了靠，找了个舒适的位置又睡着了。郑在玹看着金道妍刚刚紧皱着的眉头已经舒展开来，他这才放得下心，手一下一下轻拍着金道妍的背，哼着歌把人哄着，慢慢的也跟着一起睡着了，连老婆把自己的手臂睡麻了也没舍得把手抽走。

第二天早上的时候，郑在玹觉得屁股疼得厉害，一睁开眼才发现自己不知道什么时候滚到了地上，床上的金道妍紧张兮兮的紧抓着被子，半张小脸都藏在那被子后面，大眼睛凶巴巴的瞪着郑在玹像是要把人打成残废的气势。可是郑在玹在床边看着就只觉得老婆可爱的不得了，像极了只明明没杀伤力却要努力装凶的兔子。

你不要过来，这是金道妍今天跟郑在玹说的第一句话，不然我就，我就，金道妍结结巴巴的半天都说不上一句话来，只能在原地咬着被子干着急，红红的眼睛像是下一秒就要涌出泪水，惹人怜爱的很。郑在玹看着就只想把人揉进怀里疼爱，他跳上床抱着金道妍，任凭她怎么挣扎也不放手，扫着她的背说老婆别生气好不好，我真的喜欢你，我好喜欢你。

郑在玹和金道妍现在也是过门夫妻，虽然婚礼是办不成了，可是照了结婚照，事情还是一样的。他们去的那个照相馆是郑在玹每次娶了老婆都回去拍照的，都是相熟的地方。金道妍现在还不想承认自己是进了门的郑夫人，一连拍了好几张婚照，脸都是冷着的，嘴角也不勾一下，摄影师实在是忍不住了，他把郑在玹拉到一边说话，夫人这样让小的很难做啊，司令长您还是劝劝夫人吧。郑在玹笑着说，随她去吧，就挑我老婆看起来最美的那张吧。

郑司令长的新老婆在婚礼上大闹这件事情不消一天就在上海的大街小巷里穿得沸沸扬扬，男女老幼的茶余饭后都在讨论着，他们都说金家大小姐这么刚烈，当上了军阀夫人还不知足，看看哪天司令长忍不住了，肯定把她给休了。那天帮郑在玹拍婚照那个摄影师吸溜吸溜的啰了一口馄饨汤，口沫横飞的说可不是嘛，他放了个馄饨进嘴里一边嚼一边说，那天我帮他们拍结婚照，嘿哟，那个金大小姐可清高呢，脸皮儿动也不动，倒是可怜了郑司令长，娶了个假人回家呢。旁边一个胖妹子笑着说，郑司令长脾气这么暴躁，说不定就把她给一枪崩了呢。

突然一个黑压压的枪管抵到摄影师的头上，把他吓得一口馄饨没吞下就喷了出来。郑在玹从车上下来接过副手的枪，穿着军靴的脚一抬踩在木凳子的边儿上，用足够让在场全部人听见的声音，一字一顿地说，要是给我再听见说金家大小姐的不是，我就崩了这里所有人的脑袋。

这些屁事儿惹得郑在玹亲自开口也是头一次，以前他都不这么上心的，副手在一旁看着司令长目露凶光的，仿佛要把现场所有人都拆开两遍吃他们的骨头喝他们的血，连他自己跟着郑在玹征战剿匪多年活生生的看怕得头皮发麻，于是在事情变得越来越严重之前连忙把郑在玹像请祖宗般请走了。郑在玹说是这片地儿上管事的那个，可是光天白日的把平民百姓的脑袋一个个打出个血洞，这就说不过去了。

郑哥您肯定是很宝贝您哪位小老婆，副手坐在副驾驶上盯着倒后镜观察着郑在玹的脸部表情。郑在玹没看过来，只是缓缓地说你看你这个长舌头，下地狱要被人勾舌根儿的，不然我先帮你一把，你看如何。副手吓得打哆嗦，他转过身来说哎哟郑哥您这是发这么大脾气，回去不就是跟您那位老婆硬碰硬么。郑在玹说那可不会，我绝不冲她发火。副手看见司令长好像笑了起来，以为自己白日做梦，揉揉眼睛发现人家嘴角没有动过，哦，自己真的是大白天做白日梦，绝了绝了。

郑在玹新婚尔燕，又在上海有权有势的，即使大家都在背后嚼舌根也少不了要做些门面功夫，恭贺司令长新婚的酒会一个接着一个，郑在玹就带着金道妍一个接着一个的去。这群人在自己背后说着什么郑在玹一直心水清透得很，以前何尝不是这样，他每娶一个新老婆就准要被人议论一番，他嫌烦，以前的他带着妻子出来晃一圈儿给大家看看就算了，后面的日子仿佛人间蒸发一样不再见她们出来露脸过。

可是大家都觉得这次完全不同，更何况这个金家大小姐算是一夜成名了，郑在玹不喜欢议论他们家事的人，却没想到他们一场场舞会都如影随形的，恩爱得好像那天那个抓着玻璃碎要以死明志的刚烈的女人已经被驯服了。金道妍留过洋，每次被郑在玹带着出席酒会就是她最期待的日子，她在觥筹交错之间穿插着，酒杯与酒杯碰起来发出清脆利落的声音，让大家都别忘记，她也是个柔韧有余的大家闺秀。一场舞会下来，金道妍左穿右插，她去哪儿郑在玹就跟在旁边去哪儿像条大尾巴，看见来祝酒的人就说，都见过面了吗，这是我老婆。

看起来好像哪里不妥，大家都摸不着头脑，郑司令长怎么看起来温柔体贴了这么多，可能是英雄难过美人关，连郑司令长百战百胜也躲不过这一关。况且金大小姐长得确实年轻标致，是个美人坯子。美丽的玫瑰总是带刺的，越难得到的东西越珍贵，就是这个道理。

之前郑在玹好几天不在办公室，堆在案头的文件像是无底洞，怎么处理都不见减少的感觉。角落的落地种敲响了两下，郑在玹急了起来，看文件的时候焦躁不安的，副手以为他觉得热，把风扇开大了一档，强风一股脑儿的把郑在玹桌上的文件吹的东歪西倒，把副手吓得脸都白了。郑在玹生气了就喜欢拿着枪吓唬人，他一拍桌上，那个臭小子居然提前把枪挪到了茶几上。

有种你就给我把枪拿回来，郑在玹一张好看的嘴紧抿着，副手说那郑哥您，您可不能杀了我啊，杀了我就没人帮您冲茶了，一边毕恭毕敬地把左轮手枪递上。

那倒也不必，郑在玹把枪收回枪袋里，今天是开开心心的日子，你快把文件都放好，我赶时间呢。副手这才记得前几天郑在玹命他给他找两张最新上映的那部映画的票，要位置最好的，不然你就死定了。副手把票从内袋里掏出来放到桌上，神秘兮兮的凑近郑在玹旁边说，哎哟郑哥您看我这人，脑子不灵光，我有一件事儿一直都想不通。郑在玹眼皮都没抬一下，挑挑眉让他有屁快放，副手就继续说，郑哥您那金大小姐，她不是天天不给您好脸色看嘛，怎么…怎么郑哥您倒是不生气啊？

郑在玹手上一顿，他叹了口气，转过头来看着副手，硬是把小伙子吓得后退了两步原地立正。你这没娶过老婆的人懂什么，你嫂子她是最好的。郑在玹说着拿起了椅背的西装外套，跟副手说给他备车，他要出去了。

这个映画是西洋来的，郑在玹一直知道金道妍喜欢洋人玩意儿，就带着她去看。金道妍本来坐在床上正看着书，突然一个丫头敲门让她快打扮一下，老爷要带六夫人您出去玩呢。金道妍以为又要去什么酒会，前段日子一连去了好几个酒会，去得她都乏了，直到坐上郑在玹来接自己的车是才知道今天是要去看映画戏。

这部电影金道妍一直都很想看，在英国的时候忙于学习就没赶及在离开之前看上一遍，没想到回到上海之后居然有机会，她脸上还是冷冰冰的，心里却是兴奋的很。一场电影看下来，金道妍看的津津有味，进场前郑在玹给买的烧饼忘记了吃，被晾在一旁都凉了。主人公哭的时候她也跟着哭，直到电影结束了，灯光亮了起来，电影的余韵还没缓过来。反而坐在一边的郑在玹，也不知道有没有看了电影的三分之一，开场了没多久，他的眼角就一直往旁边瞄，不知道他进来是为了看电影还是来看老婆的。

金道妍看电影的时候脸部表情跟着电影里的主角们变换，这是郑在玹第一次看见金道妍在自己面前情绪起伏的样子。她的笑声爽朗，郑在玹看着，感觉天上的月牙都没那双笑得弯起来的眼睛美丽。中间穿插了好几段惨情的戏，金道妍一直跟着女主角哭，眼泪珠子啪嗒啪嗒掉在裙子上把郑在玹看得心都揪起来，恨不得把两个主角揪出来暴揍一顿。他忍不住牵住了那只有点冰的手，金道妍一愣，手却没挣开。她转过头来看着郑在玹，电影的亮光映在她双眸里闪亮亮的，一滴眼泪还攀在她下睫毛上要掉不掉的，郑在玹于是伸手，用大拇指轻轻拭去她眼角的泪水。

这天的电影还是值得，就算郑在玹到了离场也不知道到底这部电影到底是说啥，他也觉得这票的钱花的值。回去的路上金道妍还是一言不发的，郑在玹也习惯了，不过给自己牵着的那只手打从电影院里牵上了就再也没放开过。郑在玹把那只白皙的手握在手心把玩，结婚那天那个割口已经痊愈了，不过还是在她的手心里留下一条触目惊心的疤，蜿蜒的盘在手心里仿佛一条小蛇。

这里，郑在玹轻吻着金道妍的手心，这里还痛吗，都怪我，没什么好的给你，净给你带来个伤口。郑在玹平常老是跟在后面，喜欢缠着自己老婆老婆的叫，突然认真起来的样子把金道妍惹得什么话都说不上来。她眨着圆溜溜的大眼睛看着面前的丈夫良久，最后只是摇摇头，轻轻的说，不痛了，我早就不痛了。

那天晚上，金道妍洗完澡出来，回房间的途中经过郑在玹的书房。郑在玹在书房里看着书，嫌书房闷就留了条小缝儿。他看到一半，觉得好像有什么在盯着自己看，抬头就发现门缝里那一双滴溜溜的眼睛。悄悄地趴在门后的金道妍露出来小半个人，她穿着丝绸睡袍，一把长发放了下来都垂在一边，卸了妆的脸清秀干净得像院子里的水横枝。她缩在门后面看着，本来就小的身板子看起来更小一点了，郑在玹差点就想过去把人搂在怀里一顿亲，不过还是怕把人吓跑了，就忍住没动，低着头装着看书，其实书桌下那两条腿都蠢蠢欲动了。

怎么了，郑在玹佯装冷静地说，老婆找我有什么事吗？金道妍知道被人发现了，连忙摇头像个拨浪鼓就转身跑走了，脚下的拖鞋踏在木地板上哒哒哒的，郑在玹傻笑着，脑中只觉得他老婆害羞的样子真可爱，手上的书都看不下去了。没过多久，门外又传来一阵急促的脚步声，金道妍推开门探头进来，红着脸蛋儿小声的对着房间里的郑在玹说了句晚安，又转身逃跑了。

第二天大清早，郑在玹穿戴整齐准备出发。本来他半只脚都已经踏进了车里头，却突然转过身去进屋上楼，轻轻推开了金道妍的房间门，给还在睡梦中的妻子一个代表暂别的吻。几天前一封电报直接送到了郑在玹案头，大总统突然把他召去南京开会，突如其来的行程把他的安排都打乱了。这几天转凉了，郑在玹本来打算带金道妍去百货公司，给她挑几件衣服，然后去旁边的咖啡厅喝英式下午茶，现在全部东西全泡汤了。郑在玹的心还惦记着老婆，于是出发前把金道妍的陪嫁丫头找来，给了她一叠银票，说这几天我不在家，你就陪着小姐她出去走走玩玩，她想买什么吃什么的都给她买，钱不够了就问总管拿，我都吩咐好了。小丫头小鸡啄米的点头说好，待小姐醒来了我会转告她的。

临走之前，郑在玹随口问了一句，你家小姐有说什么吗？小丫头点点头说有，小姐她知道你要去开会，叫你多添几件衣服，南京这几天要起风了，感冒了不好。于是郑在玹在去南京的一路上都掩不住嘴角的笑意，两边耳朵一直红着，副手在一边看着，以为司令长一路奔波劳碌，怕不是把人累傻了。

金道妍醒来的时候郑在玹已经在去开会的路上了，她觉得有点过意不去，便把小丫头找来，问她都把自己的话传给他了吗？小姑娘从小陪着金道妍长大，她敷衍的应着都说了都说了，一边帮她梳着头一边说，小姐你这么记挂着老爷，怎么不直接把话亲自说给老爷听，还要我当传话筒。金道妍抓起枕头装着要扔对方，丫头笑着欠身就避开了。

啊对了，小姑娘刚想离开房间的时候又折了回来，老爷让我带你出去玩，怕小姐你一个人闷在屋子里不开心，郑在玹说的话她都一五一十的告诉了金道妍。金道妍坐在梳妆台想了想，点点头说那就帮我准备一下吧，我们出去给老爷添几件衣服。他回来的时候呀，怕是上海也要入冬了。

金道妍带着丫头在百货公司里逛着，不消一会儿司机就把几个礼盒捧上了车里。郑在玹长得高大，金道妍虽然不清楚丈夫的衣服尺寸，可是看起来衣服穿在他身上都会好看，就把它们都买了，也没给自己买什么，全是给郑在玹的。她们在百货公司里逛了一圈，把要买的东西都买完了，一踏出大门，居然遇见了同样从百货公司里出来的金东炫。

两兄妹自从金道妍出嫁那天就没见过面，金道妍遇见她哥哥的时候开心的快要哭起来，金东炫何尝又不是想念这个唯一的妹妹。他带着妹妹去喝下午茶，金道妍好久没吃这些精致的小蛋糕了，不过还是说跟英国那边的味道不太一样。金道妍看起来没变很多，金东炫知道他妹妹是个什么性子，他一直担心着金道妍一直介意着家里独断把她嫁出去的事情，怕她会对自己不好，不过看起来妹妹气色挺好的，他就放下心来。

道妍啊，金东炫压低声音问，你是不是怀上了呀，看起来好像圆润了一点。金道妍听见哥哥的话羞得满脸通红像颗熟透的樱桃，什么跟什么呀，我跟他还是分房间睡的呢。金东炫说不是就不是呗这么紧张干什么，看你这个样子，是喜欢上他了吧？金道妍一时之间想不到该说什么，说不喜欢也不是，可是说是喜欢嘛又好像差那么一点火候，她焦躁地咬着茶杯边沿，牙齿碰在白瓷上，发出清脆的声音。不过给她哥提起了一下，金道妍觉得自己好像真的有点想念那个臭男人了。

郑在玹去了南京一个多星期了，其实会议就开一两天，可是大总统心情好，把他们一群人带着四处去，郑在玹也只好跟着大队活动，其实心中还是记挂着家里那朵小玫瑰。上海那边维持着给郑在玹送去几天一封的电报，他只能用这几张薄薄的纸来解相思之愁，虽说字不是金道妍写的，可是勉强也能见字如面。

郑在玹本该在南京待到下星期三，却没想到今天刚收到的那封电报就把他吓得紧急火燎的连夜收拾了行李赶回了上海。从南京回上海也需要一点时间，郑在玹风风火火的冲进家门时可是把家里的人都吓得大气都不敢喘一下。郑在玹一进门，还没把大衣上的雨水抖下就问他老婆在哪儿，大家都知道他要找谁，连忙应着夫人刚洗完澡出来，正在房间里歇息着呢。

郑家大夫人本就不是郑在玹亲自娶回来的，她也是政治婚姻嫁进郑家的门，不过她家里就没金道妍那么有势力，郑在玹对她也没有什么感情，能把她养在家里就算不错了。大夫人打从金道妍进门那天就看她不顺眼，凭什么郑在玹就这么喜欢这个天天冲撞他的贱人，说白了就是装清高罢了，也不知道图个什么，实际上还不是个臭婊子。大夫人越想越来气，前几天夜晚就趁着郑在玹不在家，把金道妍一手推下了楼梯。

郑府上上下下谁不知道老爷把六夫人放在心尖儿上疼着，六夫人就是吃东西咬到了舌头老爷也会心疼的不行，听见这么大的动静了大家吓得脸都青了，还好人没什么大碍，就是脚踝扭了，脚腕那里肿的像个煮鸡蛋一样，管家连忙请了医生来看，还叫人给南京那边发了个急电。郑在玹一直都知道自己大房老是在作妖，他就趁这个机会把她罚了禁闭，以后不想再看见她，说白了跟休妻没分别，大夫人哭啊闹啊都没用，把眼泪都哭干了，郑在玹都没有回心转意。他在上楼前说，要是谁以后再对道妍不好了，下场将会比大夫人更惨。

郑在玹推开门的时候金道妍正准备帮自己涂药酒，她看见了来人，惊讶的说你不是还有好几天才回来吗，还红肿着的脚都来不及藏起来。郑在玹把被子掀开，扑鼻而来的一阵药味把他熏得好看两条的眉毛拧成个麻花结。郑在玹坐在床边，拿过金道妍手上的药酒，倒了一点在手上搓热了就覆了上去。

这个家里还有人欺负你吗，郑在玹问，要是谁对你不好就跟我说知道吗，别藏着掖着。那你这段时间在南京做了什么呀，金道妍第一次回了自己的话，郑在玹心中乐呵呵的，刚刚在楼下发了这么大的火，看见自己的小红玫瑰就什么火都消了。他一边帮金道妍揉着脚，一边苦着一张脸抱怨说这个星期都要无聊死了，在南京天天都没有老婆你在我身边，又没有老婆给我说晚安，我都睡不着觉了。丈夫的撒娇把金道妍惹得咯咯笑了起来，她说司令长你都不是小孩子了，忍忍就过去了。

那老婆有没有什么安慰一下我，郑在玹翻身压了上去，我可是连夜赶了回来呢，这下可要得罪总理了。金道妍结婚了之后都没有试过跟郑在玹这么亲密的，她想起她哥问她的话，就羞答答的伸手推搡着在自己颈间作乱的人，说她腿还伤着呢不能乱来。我会小心不会把老婆弄痛的，郑在玹一边咬着金道妍的耳垂一边说，手伸进了睡袍里面揉着她胸前的柔软，把金道妍舒服的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

从未试过被人这样对待的金道妍在郑在玹身下就敏感的很，他两只手指轻轻插进自己穴里的时候她舒爽的仰起脖子把床单都抓紧了。她感觉到自己下面像发大水一样就觉得很羞耻，感觉自己像个不知廉耻的荡妇一样，鼻子一酸就哭了起来。郑在玹连忙把哭的抽抽嗒嗒的人抱着安慰，没事的老婆这是夫妻间总会有的事情，你不用觉得不好意思，手上的动作一边加快，不到一会儿金道妍就在自己怀里喘着气，尝到了她人生中第一次高潮。

金道妍脑袋昏昏沉沉的还没缓过来，郑在玹就哄着人把衣服脱了，一边说着不痛的不痛的，把分身插进去的时候还是把人痛得刚刚停下来的眼泪又开始流。那我们不做了好不好，郑在玹低头吻去金道妍脸上的泪水，要是老婆不喜欢的话那我们就不做了好不好，正打算把分身抽出来的时候金道妍就一双腿缠到郑在玹的后腰不让人出去，她摇着头说，我没事的，你，你就进来吧，反正迟早我都是你的了。

开苞的时候是真的痛，金道妍用力攀着郑在玹汗湿的背，把人后背抓出一条条红痕，在他厚实的手臂上留下一个深深的牙印。可是带走自己第一次的人是他，金道妍是愿意的，她在跟哥哥聊过之后回家想了好多好多，她知道郑在玹对自己是真心的，他把自己疼着爱着，自己就像被养在温室里的玫瑰，郑在玹知道自己带刺也愿意贴近，要是这不是爱，她真的想不出另外一个解释了。

郑在玹真的很温柔，他真的怕把人弄痛了，他抬起金道妍受伤的那只脚搁在肩膀上，下身一下一下进的缓慢也不敢深入，金道妍熟悉了那个感觉之后只觉得内边空虚得很，又不敢开口说，只能扭着腰找一个能让自己舒服的姿势，却怎么也不满足，倒是把自己搞得更辛苦。

老婆怎么了，郑在玹知道她开始适应了，他就行了坏心思，把东西抽了出来在金道妍的小蒂头磨磨蹭蹭却不进去，逼人求自己，最后却把人惹急了，她哭着说你怎么就只会欺负我。郑在玹也不皮了，低头把人的嘴唇亲的红肿，把人从床上捞了起来让她坐着，这个姿势进的又深又狠，干的金道妍直求饶说不行了老公我真的不行了，可还是扭着腰要把郑在玹的东西吃得更深。郑在玹含着金道妍的奶头又吸又吮，含糊的说老婆老婆给我生个白白胖胖的宝宝吧，啧啧的水声回荡在房间里，金道妍双手插在郑在玹的发间把人的头按向自己，一边摇着头一边喘着气说好，好，你想要几个孩子我都给你生。最后金道妍索性把郑在玹压在床上骑了上去把那根东西吃得好深，郑在玹把自己的东西都射进了金道妍体内，把她烫的后腰一软就倒进自己的怀里。

突然的翻云覆雨把金道妍累得完全不想动，像个布娃娃一样摊在床上让郑在玹给她擦身体穿衣服，她躺在那个温暖的怀抱里都快要睡着了。那老婆你刚刚说的话还算数吗，你真的要给我生一窝孩子吗，郑在玹低头吻着金道妍汗湿的额头。金道妍锤着郑在玹的胸说你们男人不是在床上说的话都不可信吗，那我也可以吧。郑在玹噗呲失笑，说行，行，你说什么都对。

过了一段日子，郑在玹就提出要把金道妍转为正室，原来的大夫人已经心灰意冷，她收拾了行李就搬到郑在玹在郊区的别墅里，然后就在没有音讯了。之前那次婚礼没办成，在办一次的话总要比那次更风光。现在就是名正言顺的郑家夫人了，金道妍看着镜子里面那个穿着婚纱的自己，觉得还是有点像做梦一样。当初自己还哭得声嘶力竭的在婚礼上拿玻璃抵着脖子说不要嫁给郑在玹，没想到过了大半年会重新穿上那件婚纱，自己小腹都已经微微隆起来了。

老婆你准备好了吗，郑在玹在外面轻轻敲门。

“我们要准备行礼啦。”

（真的没了）


End file.
